You're Safe
by TheWintersRose
Summary: What if the Villains began to realize they have an advantage? What if they try to capture Creati aka Momo Yaoyorozu, to use her quirk to strengthen their powers? One shot where Toga attempts to take Momo, but fails miserably. TodoMomo


**A:N/ This is my very first BNHA fanfic and I'm quite scared on how I'll write the characters here. I'll do my best to capture the character's personalities accurately.**

_**Summary: What if the Villains began to realize they have an advantage? What if they try to capture Creati aka Momo Yaoyorozu, to use her quirk to strengthen their powers?**_

_**Pairing; TodoMomo**_

Momo slowly got out of bed feeling a tad bit ill, unsure why. Unease slowly begins to form in the pit of her stomach. She waltzes to the kitchen and lounge area outside of her room before she freezes; seeing a very familiar and menacing figure there. "Yaoyorozu? Creati? Oh, how splendid." A female voice was heard, and she walks out from the shadows; knife in her hand.

"You're quite beautiful...but I would love to see you covered in blood and in chains, it will be even more beautiful!" Toga smiles sickeningly as she appeared.

Momo gasps quietly in horror as she attempts to deflect and create a weapon. Shooting pain shoots up her thigh and she cries out as she falls on her knees.

A tube with a knife embedded sticking out of Momo's right thigh; drawing blood. "You're coming with us; Creati. we need your quirk." Momo calls out for help but it was cut short with a nasty blow to the head, rendering her unconscious. She slumps; body limp and long black raven hair covering her shoulders and hiding her injury.

Todoroki had been asleep in his own dorm when he was suddenly awoken by a female's loud cry. Panic courses through him as he realizes it wasn't just an ordinary cry, it was Yaoyorozu's cry and it was pained and terrifying. He kicks the sheets off him furiously, not wasting any more time as he bursts through his door.

He rushes out only to see Momo's unconscious form being lifted by Toga, who was baring an enigmatic smile on her twisted, insane features. He snarls with pure anger as he lunges forward with his ice, slamming Toga aside causing her to cry out and release Yaoyorozu's form that fell to the floor limply, laying on her side. The rest of class 1-A began to exit their rooms wondering just what was happening before they were alerted by the presence of the League of Villains member.

"Yaoyorozu!" Deku cries out as he runs to her side, alongside Urakaka and Asui. He kneels over her and gasps seeing her frail state.

"There has been an attempted kidnapping. Somebody, please alert Mr. Aizawa, NOW!" Iida found himself barking out orders. Jiro and Kirishima nod their heads as they both run to go find him.

Toga gets up as her eyes flash with a twisted deranged expression as she cackles, she laughs, her voice echoing through the halls.

"I should have been more discrete! Oh well…" She giggles maniacally. Todoroki's eyes narrow as his left arm engulfs in flames, a sign of his anger.

"Oh…Prince Charming i Y…"

Todoroki snapped.

"What the hell did you want with her?!"

Deku looked at him in shock and awe.

"He's never gotten this angry before." He comments to himself. Todoroki had always been cooled and composed, not one to show much emotion, but when it came to **her,** it was as if he was a different person.

Deku recognized something but made no comment, focusing on Yaoyorozu instead. She lay on her side, blood flowing down from the right side of her face from a nasty gash on her forehead as well as a wound on her thigh and her loose hair covering her shoulders.

Toga giggled as a portal began to appear behind her.

She gave him a one-shouldered shrug, the disgusting smile never leaving her face.

"It doesn't really matter anymore…you were able to rescue that little princess."

Todoroki lunged at her with both ice and fire activated, but she disappeared. He lets out a curse before he willed himself to calm down. His head whips around to where the other students gathered around her unconscious form and ran, he pushes someone out of the way, not paying attention to who it was but still barking out an apology as he slides on his knees. He gently scoops Yaoyorozu in his arms and holds her to his chest protectively.

Dual-Colored orbs widened as they examine the state of her injuries. Her head tilts back as she lay limp in his arms. Todoroki gently brushes strands of her hair away being gentle with her cuts as his face contorts into a guilty and angered expression.

Alarms began to blare as the sound of footsteps was heard. It was recovery girl and the medics, alongside All Might and Mr. Aizawa. The white and red-haired man looks up briefly as he saw them arrive.

The next two hours were a blur for Shouto, but he didn't leave Momo's side at all, refusing to do so. Momo was admitted into the hospital and all of class 1-A (minus Kaachan) were there in the hall, wide awake and worried for their friend.

Todoroki stayed by her side in the hospital bed, not once tearing his attention off her, his hand discretely holding hers between his palms.

Recovery Girl entered the room and looked at him.

"She will be fine with proper rest."

Shouto looks at her and nods his head thankfully.

"Thank you." He utters softly.

He turns his attention back to Momo and his eyes widen when he feels her squeeze his hand.

"Mmmnnhh"

Her eyes open as she weakly looks around before her gaze falls on to the white-and-red haired man that caught her heart.

"Shouto..…" She murmurs and he smiles softly; relief filling his eyes.

"You're safe…" He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. Her eyes widen but she returns the kiss eagerly. She pulls away as she tears up.

This was their little secret; they had been together romantically for a couple of weeks now.

"I was so scared…" She murmured. Immediately, strong warm arms wrapped around her body and holds her close.

"You're safe Momo, I promise you. It's over. They didn't get you." Shouto whispers in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair while his other hand holds her by the waist. Momo cries softly into his shoulder as she shakes holding on to him.

She eventually falls asleep from crying and Shouto lay in bed with her, holding on to her and not caring that their secret was exposed when the others came in.


End file.
